Preparações de fim de ano!
by Anamateia
Summary: As Furious girls se preparam para o fim de ano, claro q a festa é pra todo mundo! ABERTURA DO DESAFIO, LEIAM PELO MENOS AS REGRINHAS! o/


**E aí, beleza? **

Estou aqui com mais um desafio. Agora é especial de Fim de Ano, vou falar das regrinhas, vamos lá? ^^

**Desafio especial Fim de Ano. **

**Regras: **Ser postado entre os dias 24/12/09 e 01/01/10, tem que ser sobre natal ou ano novo, e tem que ter pelo menos um personagem do anime/mangá Beyblade.

**Lembretes: **Não há número limites de respostas, pode postar quantas vezes quiser. Pode ser qualquer estilo, romance, aventura, drama, POV, UA, Yaoi, qualquer coisa mesmo, relacionado ao tema fim de ano. Pode ter quantos OC'S quiser.

**Mas é isso, espero sua resposta!^^**

Blábláblá- fala normal.

**Blábláblá- Pensamento.**

**Preparando a Festa de fim de ano. **

Dayse- Então, cadê as meninas? – olhando estranho.

Ana- Estão vindo! – dizia Ana olhando para a TV, estava no sofá com uma coberta, e alguns lenços de papel.

Dayse- Ok... – ficou esperando, assim que passou 5 segundos. – Eu vou começar sem elas, o trato foi elas estarem aqui as 10 em ponto.

Ana- São 10:01!

Dayse- Mas temos muita coisa pra fazer, bem... – olhando para Ana. – Eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer. – olhando com um jeito reprovador para Ana.

Ana- Tenho culpa de ficar gripada? – irritando-se com Dayse, e se cobrindo.

Dayse- Tá tudo bem! Desculpe – pega um par de luvas, um copo da água e um remédio. – tome isso. – e dá o comprimido.

Ana- Valeu! ATCHIM! – espirrou na mão de Dayse.

Dayse- QUE NOJO! – tirando as luvas rapidamente, jogou no lixo, e jogou o baldinho para fora.

Ana- Desculpe! – ao olhar Dayse indo para o banheiro lavar as mãos, Ana esconde o comprimido e toma a água.

Sakura- Chegamos!

Dayse- Que bom, antes muito tarde do que nunca né? – dando uma bronca nas meninas.

Dori- Bem, você não queria as fitas?

Ruby- Sem falar, que você queria vários tipos de papel, demoramos para achar.

Dayse- Ruby, eu te amo, mas na sua condição atual, você não opina, quem sabe mais pra frente. – sorrindo para Ruby.

Ruby- Credo, sacaneia mas não ofende! – Diz zangada. – Toma então esses papeis.

Dayse- Que? Para onde vai?

Ruby- Já que em minha "condição atual", não posso falar, então também não preciso trabalhar. – com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Dayse- Não meu bem, em sua condição, você tem que me obedecer, então comece cortando o papel cartão em retângulos perfeitos, mais ou menos 15 centímetros de altura por 25 de comprimento.

Ruby- Tá falando sério? – olhando torto.

Dayse- Boa sorte meu bem! – dando uma tesourinha, um lápis e uma régua. – Dori meu amor.

Dori- Deus, daí paciência. Porque se me der forças eu mato ela! – dizia ela olhando para o seu.

Dayse- Você vai fazer aqueles bombonzinhos maravilhosos, chocolate com morango.

Dori- Tá.

Dayse- Mas dessa vez vê se consegue deixar os Bombonzinhos perfeitos na forminha, se quiser eu até te dou as medidas do quanto você tem que colocar.

Dori- QUER FAZER? – grita irritada.

Dayse- Não, eu só to dando umas dicas. Toma! – dá os chocolates as forminhas e tudo mais. – Sakura!

Sakura- O que?

Dayse- Eu amo sua letra, então ira escrever.

Sakura- Ótimo, assim que os cartões estiverem prontos, você me avisa. – ia saindo.

Dayse- Não tão cedo, você vai me ajudar agora.

Sakura- No que?

Dayse- No que? Ainda pergunta? – com um sorriso no rosto, mas uma cara psicótica. – Temos a Ana para cuidar, a lista de convidados, os papeizinhos do amigo secreto, sem falar cuidar para que a Ana não toque em nada, se não é capaz de deixar os outros doentes. – olhou para Ana. – Sem ofensa!

Ana- Susse! – e assuou o nariz.

Sakura- Então tá, os bladebreakers.

Dayse- É lógico! – solta um suspiro.

Sakura- Os Fire star...

Ana- Porra de vez falarem cada equipe porque não bota o nome de uma vez.

Dayse- Ana, não se meta! – olhou a hora. – Então Sakura continue a lista, vou sair fazer compra.

Sakura- Comprar o que? – escrevendo os nomes.

Dayse- Eu tenho que procurar um presente para o... Povo.

Ana- Povo, lê-se Tyson!

Dayse- E daí?

Ana- Tá virando um caso doentio já. Sabe aquele filme da fã, que prendeu seu ídolo na casa dela, só para ele ficar com ela. Você está igual!

Dayse- Eu nunca faria isso... – olhou cinico. – Pelo menos não aqui.

Dori- Aff... – nisso Dayse sai.

Ruby- É impressão minha ou ela está mais insuportável que o normal! – largou a tesourinha que até estava machucando as mãos.

Dori- Conhece ela, quando começa não para. – suspira de raiva. – E dizem que a ditadura acabou. – falava de cara.

Dayse- Estou ouvindo muita conversa e pouco trabalho! – fala Dayse não sei da onde.

Ruby- Essa tesourinha está me dando outra idéia.

Ana- Ai ai, to com pena de vocês! – fazendo um barquinho de papel.

Dori- Bem que podia ajudar.

Ana- To doente... cof cof! – a tossida mais forçada do mundo.

Ruby- PILANTRA!

Ana- EEEEEEEEEEEU? Nada! – com um sorriso sacana. – um barquinho! – e dá para a Ruby.

Ruby- Obrigada. – colocou do lado dela.

Ana- Ai ai, continuem seu trabalho. Vou puxar um ronco! – se aconchega no sofá e dorme.

Dori- Folgada! – nisso elas continuam o trabalho, no caminho Dayse encontra com Tyson.

Tyson- Oi Dayse, tá fazendo o que?

Dayse- Preparativos!

Tyson- Para que?

Dayse- Fim de ano!

Tyson- Beleza, como vai ser?

Dayse- Surpresa, eu disse os preparativos, o resto só depois do dia 24! Ahauhauahuahuahuah

Tyson- Tá. – nisso ele ia saindo.

Dayse- Tyson, você pode ir comigo né? Ajudar nos preparativos!

Tyson- Claro! – os dois foram andando.

Dayse- Então tá... vamos começar com...

Tyson- _**Porque fui abrir minha boca? **_– desanimado, por já saber o que esperava.

**Continua...**

Bem isso é, ficou simples mesmo, porque é assim a preparação, galera vão se agilizando para quando chegar o dia de postagem entupirmos essa sessão! ^^

Mas é isso bejos e até mais!


End file.
